iFredbear
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Freddie gives Sam back the teddy bear he won her when they were dating. Sam realizes that she's miserable without Freddie.


iFredbear

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

This is the first fan fiction I've ever written. I think Sam Puckett is the most amazing character in TV history, and Seddie is the most amazing pairing in history. I was devastated when they broke up. This is post iLove You and was inspired by the picture of Sam hugging that giant teddy bear. The picture is on the iCarly website if you haven't seen it. Go to iSnaps, then choose the "Web Show Pics!" gallery and it's picture 16/16. Italics mean flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I was really starting to get worried. Freddie was supposed be here 20 minutes ago to do iCarly. Carly was pacing back and forth on the verge of a total meltdown. "Where the heck is he? He's never been this late for anything! He better get here soon or— "

"Calm down Carls. I'm sure the dork's AV club meeting just ended late", I assured her.

Like I said, I was just as worried as Carly was, but I was really trying get over Freddie, so I tried not to worry. It's really hard though. I'm still head over heels for the dork. Despite the fighting and his dorky tech stuff and his nubby friends, he's the most amazing guy I've ever been with. His looks are enough to make any girl drool, but that's not why I love him. Freddie's different from all the other guys I've been with. He's sweet, he's caring, and no matter what I do, he never leaves. He loves me for who I am. That's really all I've ever wanted. Dating Freddie made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. He gave me the safety and security I've never had before. With him, I just felt like everything would be okay. Ugh, I sound so girly. But Freddie makes me like that.

Then we broke up. Carly's little speech wasn't meant for us, but it made me think that me and Freddie just couldn't work. When we broke up, Freddie told me that he loves me, and I truly believe him. When I said I love him back, I meant it with all my heart. The fact that he said he loves me only makes it harder to get over him. Now I know that the breakup was a huge mistake. But I'm not sure if he wants to get back together. That's why I need to get over him so things can go back to normal. It shouldn't be this hard. I'm the Sam Puckett, and I shouldn't be this heartbroken over a boy, even if it is Freddie.

"Sam, I've texted Freddie 5 times and he still hasn't replied. I'm going to get Mrs. Benson and—" Carly started. "Holla chicas" Freddie said as he walked into the studio. He was carrying the giant teddy bear he won for me the day before we broke up. I named it Fredbear. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead with something like that, but since Freddie won it for me, I love it almost as much as I love him. You see what that boy does to me?

"Where were you and why are you 25 minutes late?" demanded Carly. "And what's with the giant teddy bear?" she asked, almost as an afterthought. "Yeah Fredwierd, the fans aren't going wait forever for our tech monkey to get his nubby butt behind the camera so they can watch iCarly." I said, trying to keep things normal. Freddork just rolled his eyes at me and replied, "My AV club meeting ran late and I stopped by my apartment on the way here and my mom spent 15 minutes yelling at me for being late."

"Okay, but what's the deal with the giant teddy bear?" Carly asked. "Well," Freddie replied, "Part of the reason I stopped home is so I could get the bear I won for Sam back when we were dating". He saw that Carly was confused about why I would want a teddy bear, so he added, "I had just enough points left for it after I most of my points on a year's supply of ham for Sam". As Freddie said this he was smiling at me. Freddie gave me Fredbear and the minute I felt Fredbear in my arms I remembered what he said afterwards:

"_I love you Sam, and I always will."_

I could fear tears welling up in my eyes as the memories came flooding back to me, and Freddie must have noticed because he had a concerned look on his face and he asked, "Sam, are you okay?" I blinked the tears away and tried to sound happy when I said,"I'm fine Freddork, now let's do iCarly!", and put Fredbear aside so he wouldn't be in the way. He didn't look like he believed me, but he got behind the camera and counted down "5, 4, 3, 2" and pointed to us. As Carly and I did the web show, my body and voice did everything they needed to, but my mind was on Freddie and Fredbear. As we ended the show, and my mind came back to reality, I realized I was hungry. "I want bacon", I said with a blank expression on my face. Freddie just chuckled.

I ran downstairs, momentarily forgetting about Fredbear. I was closely followed by Carly and Freddork. I found Spencer working on a sculpture. "Hey Spencer, what is that?" I asked, pointing to his sculpture. "It's a beavecoon", he said, looking at me like I should know what that monstrosity is.

Then Carly went into full blown mother mode. "Spencer", she said as if he were a child, "The beavecoon is just a figment of your imagination." Then Carly turned to me and said, "Sam, it's 7:00 at night. Why do want bacon now? It's a breakfast food. Don't you already have a year's supply of ham?" As I got the bacon out of the fridge, I simply replied "Mama's stomach wants what Mama's stomach wants". As I started to cook the bacon, Carly sighed and said,"Fine Sam, you can have the bacon".

Then she turned to Spencer and said in a motherly tone, "Spencer, we have to go help granddad move into his new house". "Why?" Spencer whined. Carly gave Spencer an "are you serious" look and replied, "You're the one who the one who burned down his old house when you tried to use self-lighting candles on his birthday cake. Why didn't you learn your lesson with dad's fighter jet cake? You're just lucky I'm helping you. Let's go." Carly ordered as she pointed to the door."Okay", Spencer sulked as he walked out the door with his head down. "Are you two going be okay here alone?" Carly asked Sam and Freddie as she followed Spencer out the door. "Yep," I said, with my mouth full of bacon. "We'll be fine", Freddie assured her.

After Carly and Spencer left, I turned to Frednerd and asked, "What do we do now?" "How about a horror movie?" he suggested. "Fine by me", I replied, with my mouth still full of bacon.

I sat down by Freddie as the movie started. I couldn't help but remember how we used to do this back when we were dating. I would rest my head on his shoulder, and he would wrap his arms around me and play with my golden curls. The movies never scared me, but it still felt nice to just lay there with him. I really wish that I could stop thinking about this, but it's so hard. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get over Freddie. I wish I could do that now, but I can't since we broke up. Now my mind is wandering to the day Freddie won me Fredbear…

_It was the day before we broke up. Freddie brought me to the state fair. I tried playing a game where you need to throw a ball into this tiny basket to score a prize and I really wanted the year's supply of ham. This guy named Eric was running the stand. I gave Eric a dollar and have me 5 balls. After I tried a couple of times and failed, I was getting frustrated. By my last try, I was so frustrated that I threw the ball as hard as I could, and of course, I missed. I tried to climb over the counter to steal the certificate for the ham. Freddie grabbed my waist and held me back. I screamed,_

"_Fredward I will kill you if you don't—" then he spun me around and kissed me. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and asked "Will you let me give it a try before you try to steal the ham?" "Like you could do any better than I did" I scoffed. "Please let me try?" He begged. "There's no way you will do well enough to get the ham if I couldn't do it" "Please?" He gave me the puppy eyes. "Fine" I gave in. There was no way I could say no to him and knew it." But if you don't win me the ham I'm taking it." I threatened. Freddie gave a now very terrified Eric a dollar and Eric gave Freddie 5 balls to try to throw into the basket. Freddie threw every single ball into the basket. Eric told Freddie he could have any prize he wanted. Freddie chose the ham, and Eric handed him the certificate for a year's supply of ham and Freddie gave it to me. Eric then told Freddie that he had just enough points left to get either a Nug Nug bobble head from Galaxy Wars or a giant teddy bear. Freddie said, _

"_As much as want the want Nug Nug, I want Sam to have something to remember this day after her ham is gone." Eric gave me the bear and Freddie asked, "You like the bear right? I know you're not really the kind of girl—" "Freddie", I interrupted him, "The ham won't last forever, this is me we're talking about. This bear will always remind me of this day. I love it. I'm going to name him Fredbear." Freddie chuckled at this. At the end of the day I told Freddie that this was the best day I've ever had and that I hoped that we'd be together for a long time. He looked me straight in the eye and said, _

"_Look, Sam, I know a lot of people in your life have left you, and I just want you to know that I will never do that. I love you Sam, and I always will. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." I really wanted to say I love him too, because I do, but as much as he makes me take down the walls I have around me, I just wasn't ready to say "I love you" back, so I hugged him and buried my face in his shoulder to try to convey what I couldn't say. He hugged me back and just held me there for a long time, so I think he got what I was trying to say. After the what seemed like an eternity, I pulled away and told him "If you tell anyone about this bear, you'll get the butter sock." He just smiled and said, "I wouldn't expect anything less, Princess Puckett."_

"Sam! Sam! Hello!"

Freddie was yelling to try to get my attention. I broke out of my trance.

"Huh? What's going on? What time is it?"

"Sam, it's almost 10:30. The movie's over. What's going on with you? You haven't been yourself. You were in a trance for like the whole movie. During iCarly you didn't seem like yourself either. You seem upset. What's bothering you?" I really didn't feel like talking about this right now, so I pretended like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing's the matter Fredward. I'm just tired today. Why do care anyway?" Freddie sighed. "Sam, I care because I'm your friend. If you're upset, you can tell me." Now I started to get annoyed. Couldn't he see I don't want to deal with this right now? I started raising my voice so I was somewhere in between talking and yelling.

"Dude, just go! Nothing's the matter. Isn't Crazy going to freak out that you're not home so late at night? Don't you have some tech nerd thing to do?" That's when Freddie started to look angry. "Fine Sam, I'll go! I have to go finish my part of the AV project I was working on anyway. And just for record, my mom is out on a date and won't be back until 3:00 tomorrow afternoon." "Fine", I said. "I'm just going to go to sleep on this couch since my mom has some weirdo at my place that I don't want to deal with. Goodnight." I laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over myself. Freddie sighed. "Goodnight Sam. I know something is wrong, and I hope you feel better in the morning" Freddie turned off the light and left.

I tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. I just couldn't stop thinking about Freddie. I thought about our first kiss, I thought about how I kissed Freddie that night at the school lock in, I thought about how Freddie kissed me at Troubled Waters. I thought about how happy I was dating him. But there was one thing I remembered more vividly than anything else. I couldn't stop replaying that breakup in my mind.

"_So do we just break up?"_

"_Feels like it"_

"_But it was mutual, right?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm still gonna tell people I dumped your butt and broke your nerdy little heart" _

That was a lie and I know it. I'm the one who's heartbroken. I just said that to cover up how hard it was for me

"_Fair enough"_

"_Oh well"_

I had to pretend like this wasn't ripping my heart apart like it was. The most amazing thing of my entire life was over but I couldn't break down like I wanted to because I couldn't show weakness anymore now that we're over.

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

That is the hardest part the whole thing to take. Freddie already told me he loves me, but this time I actually felt safe enough to say it back. Now I trusted him enough to say it back. But it's too late. We're already over. I can feel the tears welling up again and this time I don't know if I can hold them back. In one way I was glad that Freddie wasn't there because I didn't want him to see me like that. But on the other hand I wanted him to see how I feel so he can be with me again and comfort me. But I couldn't risk that. If I told him and he said no, I would have been broken beyond repair. I just wanted something to hold. Fredbear! I got up and ran up to the studio trying to hold back the tears. When I found Fredbear I buried my face in him and cried my eyes out because I couldn't hold it in anymore. Holding Fredbear made me feel a little better, but not much better. Still, it was better than nothing if I couldn't have Freddie.

Freddie's POV

I finally finished my part of the AV project. I think it turned out very well. Normally I would be very excited about something like that but I was so tired and I couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was upset about something. I was really concerned about her. I still love her and I wanted to make her feel better but she wouldn't tell me what's going on. I figured all I could do was hope she felt better in the morning. Oh well. It was 1:30 AM so I had to get my project onto my jump drive and head to bed. Then I realized that my jump drive was missing. I must have left it on my tech cart in the iCarly studio. I could have gotten it in the morning, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see Sam asleep. I remember back when we were dating sometimes she fall asleep in my arms and she would look like an angel. Sam looking like an angel? I know it's a strange concept, but she looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep. I decided to just go and get the jump drive before I went to bed.

I opened up the door to Carly's apartment and looked inside. Sam's blanket was on the ground by the couch and Sam wasn't on the couch. That worried me deeply. I really hoped she didn't run off somewhere. If I couldn't find Sam in the studio, I was going to get in my car and drive around town to look for her since there was no way I could sleep with Sam missing. I decided to head up to the studio to grab my jump drive before I searched for Sam. I started to climb up the stairs, but stopped when I heard what sounded a cell phone vibrating against a desk. I looked over to the table and saw that Sam's phone was lit up and vibrating on the table. That was a good sign. Sam most likely would have taken her phone if she wandered off. I looked at the phone and saw that Carly had texted Sam. It said "Sam, it took longer than expected to help my granddad move in, so me and Spencer are spending the night at his place. See you at noon tomorrow". At that point I knew that Carly wouldn't be here to help me with Sam if something happened. I put Sam's phone back on the table and climbed up the stairs. I got up the stairs and opened the door to the studio.

I felt my heart rip in two when I saw Sam. She was sleeping in the studio using Fredbear as a pillow and her face was red and tearstained. She had cried herself to sleep. It broke my heart to know that she was hurting inside. This was the latest reminder that while Sam acted tough, she was the most fragile girl in the world behind all the walls she puts up. Part of me wanted to wake her up and demand to know what was going on. But then I saw how peaceful she looked. I know from that back when we dating that if she was having a bad dream she would be talking in her sleep and moving around. I can't even count how many times I would wake her from a nightmare when we were dating and comfort her. Since she was completely still and not talking, I knew she was having a dreamless sleep. Whatever was hurting her wasn't upsetting her as long as she was asleep, so I decided to let her sleep and confront her in the morning. I headed for the door to go get the blanket from downstairs so she could keep warm. But on my way out, I tripped on a cord and crashed into the tech cart, and everything fell off with a loud crash.

Sam's POV

I awoke to a huge crash. I sat up and saw Freddie, and at that moment I remembered what I was doing up here. "Freddie, what are doing here? I thought you went home to work on your AV thing." I yawned.

"I could ask you the same question, Sam. I thought you going to sleep on the couch downstairs. What's going on Sam? There's something bothering you so spit it out." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. But I tried to hold back and play dumb. "Why do you keep asking if something's wrong?" Freddie's look softened and he said quietly "Sam, ever since I gave Fredbear back to you before iCarly you've been acting like something is bothering you. Now I find you sleeping with Fredbear and it's obvious you've been crying. I care about you Sam and I can't stand to see you like this. Didn't I prove to you that you can trust me back when we were dating?"

That was it. I couldn't hold back anymore. When Freddie mentioned the relationship we had I broke down. I started sobbing and he picked me up and carried me to a beanbag and put me on his lap and I cried into his chest. "So what's wrong Sam?" He asked. I told him everything. I told him about how I was still in love. I told him the only reason I wanted to break up was because I thought that it was hopeless if we couldn't fit into Carly's idea of a relationship. I told him that breaking up with him was the biggest mistake I've made in my life. I told him that I wanted to try again because I was absolutely miserable without him. After I spilled my heart out, Freddie pulled my face out of his chest and kissed me. This was the best kiss I've ever had. Better than my first kiss, better than the kiss in Troubled Waters, better than anything. It was filled with love, passion, and understanding. This time, I knew we back together. I didn't have to ask if he meant it this time. The kiss said it all. He pulled away, then looked me in eye and said, "Sam, I never stopped loving you. The only reason I agreed break up with you is because I thought that is what would make you happy. But you've made it clear that you're not happy. So let's try this again." Even though I knew we were back together the moment he kissed me, it was still nice to hear him say that. I just had one more thing to say. "Just promise me one thing" "What's that?" He asked. "Promise me we'll never break up again." "I promise." I yawned. "I'm tired. I really want to get some sleep but I really want to stay here with you". He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the door, down the stairs, out the door, and across the hall into his apartment. He set me down on his bed and laid down next to me. "Won't Crazy go nuts if she sees me in your bed with you?" I wondered. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. He said "My mom is on a date and won't be back until 3:00 PM tomorrow." "Okay, let's get some sleep. I love you, Freddie. And you know what will happen if you tell anyone what happened." The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "I know. And I love you too, Princess."

* * *

><p>Well, that's all, folks. I hope this didn't suck. I had a lot of fun writing this. Writing for Sam is hard because she's so complex, but it's very rewarding. It was especially hard to write the part where Sam replays the breakup in her head and the part where Freddie walks in and sees her. I was felt the same way I felt after iLove You as I wrote this, because it reminded me of what Dan threw away when he broke up Seddie. Can you guys please review? I may not write anymore fan fiction, because this is a plot I really liked, and I don't think I'm capable of writing about something else unless I find something that I like as much as this. Since this may be the only fanfic I write, can you please review?<p> 


End file.
